


A Mess

by sleepyybabe



Category: Halsey, Melanie Martinez - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Melanie Martinez - Freeform, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, brendon, gay brendon, josh dun - Freeform, salty brendon, smol bean dun, soft josh, troye sivan - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyybabe/pseuds/sleepyybabe
Summary: group chat with melanie, troye, brendon, josh, tyler, and halsey





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> bandom group chat !! If this gets to 500 views (starting with a small goal) i'll post a youtuber version. I don't know when the next update will be but it will be soon. pls dont kill me for putting troye in the tags but not in the story yet, he'll arrive next chapter. luv ya babes <3

Littlebodybigheart: got dresscoded again :/

Urienal: good job martinez

Spaceboi: Why? 

Littlebodybigheart: apparently its not ok to write ‘fuck’ in glitter on your shirt

Spaceboi: o

DunWithYou: Well I had a great day

Urienal: life is so pointless

Littlebodybigheart: I wholeheartedly agree

Urienal: Nerd

Littlebodybigheart: fuck u :))))))))))

Spaceboi: mmm i hate HW

DunWithYou: I feel you

Urienal: wait let me guess josh is at tyler’s house and ur sitting on his bed “doing hw”

Spaceboi: …

Spaceboi: maybe

Urienal: oml

***  
Littlebodybigheart: guys im so fuckin edgy

Urienal: wat now new eyeliner

Littlebodybigheart: i dyed my hair 

DunWithYou: oo wat color

Littlebodybigheart: half black and half pink 

Littlebodybigheart: I’ll always keep it half black and change the other color

Littlebodybigheart: n i have bangs now

Spaceboi: that sounds hideous

Littlebodybigheart: fuck u ill send a picture

Spaceboi: GORGEOUS

DunWithYou: oMIGOD I LOVE IT

Urienal: actually not half bad 

DunWithYou: 10/10 d8 me 

Spaceboi: no

DunWithYou: no what

Spaceboi: Don’t date mel 

DunWithYou: what do you care you’re dating sarah and you like mels

Spaceboi: ye i love sarah but 

Spaceboi: ily too

Urienal: OMG DID HE JUST

DunWithYou: Well i wasn’t being serious with you mels no offense 

Littlebodybigheart: none taken and tYLER OKAY 

Spaceboi: can we forget i ever said that

DunWithYou: why would i want to forget

Urienal: OMGOMGOMGOMG

Littlebodybigheart: chill bRendon

 

***

Littlebodybigheart: guys i made a fren can i add her into the chat

Urienal: congrats

Littlebodybigheart: stfu

*littlebodybigheart added Hurricane to the chat*

Hurricane: Hey I’m Halsey/Ashley. she/her tri bi: biracial, bipolar, bisexual

Littlebodybigheart: m hella gay

Spaceboi: pan af (Tyler)

DunWithThis: polysexual he/him nice to meet yoU! Im Josh. 

Urienal: yoyoyo waddup fam im brendon he/him life is lit im a rainbow motherfucker

Hurricane: @spaceboi pronouns? 

Spaceboi: o sorry he/they 

Littlebodybigheart: TY BBY 

Littlebodybigheart: SINCE WHEN HAVE I BEEN MISGENDERING YOU

DunWithYou: i may or may not have been egging him on to send his pronouns

DunWithYou: he may or not be happily crying quietly on the bed 

Urienal: ALREADY IN BED TOGETHER DAMN JOSEPH

Spaceboi: nOT LIKE THAT

Hurricane: y’all are fucked up imma fit right in

Littlebodybigheart: what can ya do *shrugs*

 

***

Hurricane: oml i hate skool

Urienal: wait i think i see you

Hurricane: are u the dork with the giant forehead staring at me? 

Urienal: u the ugly bitch with the fake ass hair? 

Hurricane: … 

Urienal: maybe

Urienal: iM WAVING DO U SEE ME

Hurricane: yes i fuckin see you ur such a nerd

Hurricane: omfg the teachers yellin for u to pay attention 

Urienal: oops

Spaceboi: math fml

DunWithYou: I feel ya babe

Spaceboi: so how platonic are we

DunWithYou: IDK TYLER WHAT DO YOU WANT

Spaceboi: maybe a tad bit more than frens? 

DunWithYou: OKAY IM GOOD WITH THAT

Spaceboi: a v relaxed relationship lets try it out

DunWithYou: wait do it again more romantic

Spaceboi: Josh Dun, love of my life, will you make the happiest meme in the world and date me? 

DunWithYou: yes m8 

Littlebodybigheart: wait i missed all this i was in english AW JOSHLER IS CANON 

Hurricane: yep p cute

***

Urienal: fUckkkkkkkkkkk

Hurricane: wat now oml child

Urienal: my hair looks so sexy 

Littlebodybigheart: U MADE ME WORRIED FOR A MINUTE YOU SICK BITCH 

Urienal: well excyooz me 

Littlebodybigheart: oh, you’re excused

Hurricane: thats my bby

Urienal: omg is everyone dating someone but me i will actually buy myself a boyfriend

Hurricane: Mels and i… aren’t dating… 

Littlebodybigheart: not dating but… like… you’re p cute halsey 

Hurricane: you too darlin 

Urienal: Puddin

Spaceboi: wat

Urienal: wait did no one see that movie 

Halsey: what movie 

Urienal: FUCK U ALL WE’RE SKIPPING SCHOOL AND GOING TO SEE IT 

***

Littlebodybigheart: THAT WAS SO GOOD I AM HARLEY QUINN 

Halsey: dude diablo was so cool 

Spaceboi: he was lit 

Spaceboi: SEE WHAT I DID THERE 

 

Urienal: yes we see 

DunWithThis: enchantress was hot

Spaceboi: what about ME is she hotter than ME

Spaceboi: no really tho is she 

Urienal: calm the fuck down tyler you two didn’t even watch the movie you just made out and grinned at each other and held hands and fed each other popcorn FUCK I NEED A BOYFRIEND

DunWithThis: dont worry ty i still luv ya most

Littlebodybigheart: brendon actually needs a boyfriend 

Hurricane: but does anyone actually want to d8 him 

Spaceboi: REKT 

***

Urienal: no one understands me iM A FUCKIN GOner

Spaceboi: ey don’t mock me 

Urienal: oh boo hoo hoo im so sad and dark and lonely im so sTrEsSeD oUt

Spaceboi: hey brendon stop :( 

Urienal: IM GOING ON A RIDE SOMEWHERE REALLY SLOW 

DunWithThis: Brendon pls stop this is really mean 

Spaceboi: my music is shit isn’t it 

Littlebodybigheart: no i love ur music tybaby brendon is just a salty bitch 

Urienal: m sorry guys idk im just really upset tonight im going to die alone

Urienal: the death of a bachelor no one will care bout meeee

Hurricane: im kinda late to this but bRendon i can relate jus don’t take it out on others if you can refrain from that and yo twenty one pilots is lit af 

Spaceboi: rly tho are you just sayin that so ill feel better ?? 

Hurricane: actually ur music is gr8 

Spaceboi: aw thanks!

DunWithThis: ur voice is lovely Ty

Littlebodybigheart: yes bby we luv u 

***

Littlebodybigheart: hALP GUYS IM DYING HELPP

Urienal: what ur dolls r tryna kill u again ??? 

Littlebodybigheart: im home alone and there are *sounds* downstairs 

Hurricane: ILL PROTECT U BABE

Littlebodybigheart: omigod i actually think im going to die 

Hurricane: MELS I LOVE YOU

Littlebodybigheart: i mean i love you too but IMMA DIE RN FREN

Hurricane: no 

Littlebodybigheart: ??? 

Hurricane: i actually love you like i want to date you you’re so pretty and funny and ily so much 

Littlebodybigheart: oh. Um. Halsey, idrk how to say this but i just luv you as a fren right now im v sorry. 

Hurricane: O 

Littlebodybigheart: i feel bad im sorry but we can still be frens, right? 

Hurricane: yes totally !! 

Littlebodybigheart: k good 

Hurricane: <3

Littlebodybigheart: <3

***


	2. troye joins the chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woot woot my baby troye joins the chat

Urienal: gUYS I MADE A GAY FRIEND

Littlebodybigheart: who?

Urienal: his name is Troye and he’s really soft and sweet

Littlebodybigheart: add him in? 

*Urienal added bluebaby to the chat*

Bluebaby: hi im really pastel and gay he/him so yeah

Urienal: k you already know me and Mels is rly gay and has this cool super dark but pastel aesthetic (she/her) 

Urienal: Halsey is p chill she’s a tough bitch and is bisexual (she/her) 

Urienal: tyler is emo n shit and he’s pansexual (he/they)

Urienal: josh is polysexual and moody but smol (he/him) 

Littlebodybigheart: we can all speak for ourselves 

Spaceboi: also im dating josh 

DunWithThis: hi 

Hurricane: hey welcome to hell 

Bluebaby: hi guys i guess brendon described me pretty well im a soft gay

Littlebodybigheart: ooh me too

Urienal: but ur secretly into some fucking dark shit 

Littlebodybigheart: shhhh

Littlebodybigheart: wait @bluebaby what’s ur name

Bluebaby: troye sivan

Littlebodybigheart: OMG HEY 

Bluebaby: wait ur *that* Mels, the one I met today ???

Littlebodybigheart: the one with half black half blue hair 

Bluebaby: OMIGOD UR SO PRETTY HEY 

Urienal: wtf how do u 2 know each other

Littlebodybigheart: he complimented me on my *fab* aesthetic luv ya babe

Urienal: Troye she is not what she says she is

Bluebaby: but babe she’s cool 

Bluebaby: appreciate her 

Urienal: nEvEr 

*** 

Spaceboi: hey guys im hurt

Hurricane: how hurt? 

Hurricane: mental or physical 

Spaceboi: ow oW OW 

Hurricane: shit what happened 

Spaceboi: LOTTA BLOOD  
Spaceboi: i fell halp pls call 911 

Hurricane: AM CALLING 911

Hurricane: what do you think happened to you

Spaceboi: leg. Hurts. 

***

DunWithThis: TYLR BABY ARE U OK 

DunWithThis: IM SO SORRY I WASNT THERE TO HELP YOU

DunWithThis: FUCK 

***

Spaceboi: josh im fine

DunWithThis: where r u? 

Spaceboi: hospital, im resting the leg and also they’re prescribing medicine bc of my depression and anxiety so yeah

Hurricane: yay! Medicine!

Bluebaby: o well i hope ur leg heals soon and congrats on the meds

Spaceboi: (-^w^-) 

***

Bluebaby: I loved meeting yall today omg

Littlebodybigheart: yeah !! 

Hurricane: you were actually v cool 

Bluebaby: dude ur hair is fab and u too josh

DunWithThis: thenkew! Dude ur makeup was ON POINT 

Bluebaby: aaa! Thanks!

DunWithThis: the pastel highlight, subtle eyeshadow, brows, fuckin flower crown, large pastel sweater, white jeans, gold sandals DUDE YOU SLAY

Bluebaby: O THANK YOU SO MUCH! I was thinking of starting an aesthetic/makeup acc?

Hurricane: YES

Bluebaby: username ideas? 

Hurricane: idk bluebaby works pretty well already

Bluebaby: softlyblue 

Bluebaby: idk ill stick with bluebaby

Littlebodybigheart: just followed! :) 

Hurricane: me 2 and josh 

Spaceboi: me 3 

DunWithThis: TYLER BABY HI 

Spaceboi: u visited me in the hospital an hour ago nerd

DunWithThis: MISS U BABE

Bluebaby: lov u guys

***


End file.
